crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Revenge of Cortex
A fanfiction game of mine... Story As Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and Crunch are relaxing, two cyborg-mutants appear, named Crunchy the Crab and Crusher FrogTurtle. FrogTurtle easily defeats Crush with his laser blasts, and Crunchy grabs Coco and the unconscious Crunchy. Crash attempts to fight Crunchy, but is easily defeated with a punch, knocking him out. Aku Aku wakes him up, then Crash goes to his quest to defeat Cortex! Meanwhile, as Cortex talks to Uka Uka and Nina Cortex, Crunchy the Crab and Crusher FrogTurtle come in, saying they have captured Coco and Crunch. Cortex then asks if they destroyed Crash, he was met with silence, then Crunchy said, "We were supposed to kill him?" Cortex was stark-raving mad, he hit Crunchy's claw, causing Crunchy great pain. Uka Uka gets angry at Cortex, but redeems himself by sending Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong. When Crash finally get's to the second level, Crunchy starts chasing after him until he gets to the outside of the Tower of Mojo. He is then greeted by Tiny and Koala. Koala bullies Tiny to send the Kooala-Koalas after Crash and Aku Aku. After many minions and mutants, they get into the Tower, but have to face dangerous temple guardians... When they finally get to the top, they get attacked by Koala Kong and Tiny at the same time. Crash wins, and Tiny reveals the location of Crash's sister and Crunch, infuriating Koala. They are both on Kaboom Island. Crash and Aku Aku then slide off the side of the tower to the next part of their journey. Cortex hears from Koala that they have failed, but blames Tiny. Cortex pushes a button on a remote and a trapdoor sends them downwards. He then decides to send Ripper Roo, who has lost all his meds. He let's him out of his cage and sends him to find Crash. Crash and Aku get to Koala's construction yard, to see that Wacky Wombats have made the Kooala-Koala's work for them. They get past this place with a minimal amount of fuss. Crash then finds a moto-cross runway with an abandoned motorcycle. He then goes through the jungle with it. After going through Monsoon Jungle, they find themselves unable to get to the other island, so they decide to go underwater with the help of some scuba diving equipment Crash found. They then get to a couple of high rocks, leading to an easier way into the waterfall, but it is still pretty dangerous... When they get to the waterfall of N. Sane Island, they find Ripper Roo, waiting for them to come. After defeating him, he falls off the waterfall. Crash and Aku Aku then make their way down the waterfall. Cortex finds out that Ripper Roo has failed. Uka Uka get's tired of this and decides to send Komodo Moe and Joe, and their guild of Iguana mutant assassins. Crash and Aku Aku find a city, hidden in the waterfall. That is were they find Komodo Moe and Joe, along with their Iguana assassins. They escape them, for now. After nearing the end of Raindrop Grove, they encounter a whole army of Iguana assassins, along with Moe and Joe. They escape them by jumping off a cliff. Landing on a big bear's stomach, they live to tell the tale. After dodging assassins in the docks, they find a boat that will take them to Kaboom Island. Then, when they are near Time Island, the Komodo Bros. attack in the dead of night. Crash defeats them, but they leave a trump card, a whole bunch of TNT. Which explodes the ship, taking Crash, Aku Aku, and the Komodo Bros. with it. Crash and Aku Aku find themselves on the beach of Time Island, where they are near cliffs to Rockslide Mountain. Uka Uka, furious that his assassins failed, decides to contact Dingodile to defeat Crash, who are both at Time Island. Crash get's to an ancient city, where he meets Dingodile's minions, the Devil-Geckos. They defeat them easily, but it was the traps of the monastery that they had a hard time with. Crash came to a frozen area, in a huge crater ontop of the mountain. They get past Yetis, that are angry at Dingo for melting some of their snow and ice. They finally get to Dingodile's furnace, where they fight against Dingodile himself. They defeat him, leaving him nothing but a pile of ash and eyeballs, but still alive. They then escape the place by using Dingodile's snowboard to get off the mountain. Dr. Neo Cortex starts to get afraid of Uka Uka's growing rage. Then, Nina suggests that Dr. N. Tropy try and destroy the bandicoot, they agree on it. When Crash and Aku Aku get to the Time Ruins, they get chased by Crunchy, but narrowly escape. They soon see that Dr. N. Tropy is at Time Lake, on a small island, with a giant clock tower, surrounded by a nuke lab. They use the same scuba gear to get to the nuke lab. They also get through the nuke lab and up to the top of the clock tower, where Dr. N. Tropy waits for them. He is defeated by Crash in a battle. He then, uses his tuning fork to send Crash and Aku Aku to Waddah Island, hoping that Crunchy will kill him. When they get to Waddah Island, they find that a big gate blocks the way to the farther part of the jungle, they have to do a obstacle course created by Rogu, a pig-mutant farmer, while riding a wild boar. They pass with flying colors. When they get to Papu Papu's village, they find it attacked by Crunchy! Papu Papu said if Crash doesn't gets rid of Crunchy, he will smash his head on a rock. Crash follows Crunchy through the village, finally getting his attention and making him chase after him through the village. He then loses him when he goes underwater, as Crunchy can't swim. When they get to Crusher's sea cave, they find it full of Crusher's Frog mutants. When they get to Crusher's room, he is using Crunch as a punching bag. He then notices Crash and fights him. After Crusher is defeated he runs away. Crash frees Crunch, who tells him that Coco is at the volcano in the island that they are in, Kaboom Island. Crunch then decides to follow Crash to help him free Coco. They get to N. Brio's lab, to find Coco in a cage. After going through the lab, Coco get's kidnapped by Crunchy. After they all leave, it reveals that N. Brio was at the grocery store to find his lab in ruins. They climb up the cliffs of Mt. Kaboom, and go through the volcanic obstacles to get to Crunchy's cave in the volcano. When Crunchy gets home, he finds them all in his home, he still has Coco in hand. He then chases after them. Then, he fights them at his room. After defeating him, he falls in the lava, only to come out, screaming in pain, and running into a hallway that connects to some sewers. Coco tells Crash and the others Uka Uka's plan, he plans on draining all the Dark Mojo from a place called the Dark Mojo void. Aku Aku knows of it, saying it is extremely dangerous, theme song dangerous! They then go into the sewer level B, finally going to sewer level A, where they are chased out by Crunchy. They need to get to Sewer Level C, which leads to N. Gin's rocket station, but it is all the way across the jungle. Crash then finds three motorcycles. They then drive across the jungle to the other sewer entrance, but it's submerged underwater. Crash has a scuba gear, and Coco and Crunch will have to get into N. Gin's rocket station another way. After going through the sewer and the rocket station, Crash fights N. Gin and Crunchy, but they get defeated. Coco and Crunch come to Crash and they then go onto a rocket that will take them to Dr. Cortex's space station. Uka Uka tells Cortex and Nina to stall Crash until he siphons enough energy from the Dark Mojo void until he is strong enough, he then teleports away. Crash and the others make their way across the space station, and finally meet Cortex and Nina again. After beating them, they tell Crash that they were a distraction, so that Uka Uka will take the Dark Mojo from the Dark Mojo void and rule the world. Crash and the others then use an escape pod to get to Uka Uka Island. Uka Uka comes to a fountain that glistens with Dark Mojo, he then starts using Dark Mojo to power it up. Crash and the others get to a large ruin like place, then they get to Uka Uka, who then uses the Dark Mojo fountain to bring a bit of the Dark Mojo void to this world. Crash ventures through the Dark Mojo void to fight Uka Uka, who has gotten a power boost from the place. He defeats Uka Uka, and then Aku Aku closes off the Dark Mojo void and saves the world...or is something else in the horizon? Gameplay This game has the same level mechanics as Crash Bandicoot 1, but has the same level design as Crash Bandicoot 2, 3 and 4, five levels, one boss for each part. Unlike the other's the game has 50 levels and 10 bosses, with 5 secret levels and one secret boss. The gameplay mechanics are the same in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant, except that the ability to control certain enemies is gone. Bosses are like the ones in the first four games, they have a health bar and must be defeated in a certain manner. Due to this whole extensive gameplay, it should be on only PS3. Characters Some are Crash characters I imagined what they would look like in the revamp of the Crash series. I don't care if they make a new game and they make what they look like in the revamp, I am stickin' with dis one... *'Crash Bandicoot' *'Aku Aku' *'Coco Bandicoot' *'Crunch Bandicoot' *'Tawna Bandicoot' *'Dr. Neo Cortex' *'Uka Uka' *'Tiny Tiger' *'Koala Kong' *'Ripper Roo' *'Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe' *'Dingodile' *'Dr. Nefarious Tropy' *'Dr. N. Gin' *'Nitrous Oxide' *'Nina Cortex' *'Dr. Nitrus Brio' *'Papu Papu' Levels I'll write the names of the levels later, I am just putting what type the levels are. PART 1: N. Sanity Island 1. N. Sanity Beach (Beach) 2. N. Sanity Jungles (Jungle) 3. Path to the Tower of Mojo (Jungle) (Chase) 4. Entrance of the Tower of Mojo (Ruins) (Outside) 5. The Tower of Mojo (Ruins) (Inside) Boss: Tiny Tiger & Koala Kong (Top of the Tower of Mojo) PART 2: N. Sanity Island 2 6. Koala's Yard (Construction Yard) 7. Moto-Cross Runway (Jungle) (Ride) 8. Monsoon Swamp (Jungle) (Raining) 9. N. Sanity Ocean (Underwater) 10. Way to Ripper's Waterfall (Reef Cliffs) Boss: Ripper Roo (Waterfall) PART 3: N. Sane Island 11. Exit of Ripper's Waterfall (Waterfall) 12. Waterfall City (Ruins) (Inside) 13. Raindrop Grove (Jungle) (Raining) 14. Exit from Raindrop Grove (Jungle) (Raining) (Chase) 15. N. Sane Docks (Docks) Boss: Komodo Bros. (Crash's Boat) PART 4: Rockslide Mountain 16. Side of Rockslide Mountain (Cliff) 17. City of the Cliff (Ruins) (Outside) 18. Rockslide Monastery (Ruins) (Inside) 19. Glacier Top (Snow) 20. Dingodile's Furnace (Fiery Furnace) Boss: Dingodile (Fiery Furnace) PART 5: Time Island 21. Snowboard Runway (Snow) (Ride) 22. The Time Ruins (Ruins) (Inside) (Chase) 23. Time Lake (Underwater) 24. Nuke Lab (Lab) 25. Tropy's Clock Tower (Clock Tower) Boss: Dr. N. Tropy (Top of the Clock Tower) PART 6: Waddah Island 26. Rogu's Boar Farm (Jungle) (Ride) (Raining) 27. Papu Papu Village (Village) (Raining) 28. Waddah Beach (Beach) (Chase) (Raining) 29. Waddah Sea (Underwater) 30. Crusher's Cave (Sea Cave) Boss: Crusher FrogTurtle (Crusher's Cave Arena) PART 7: Kaboom Island 31. Kaboom Jungle (Jungle) (Raining) 32. N. Brio's Lab (Lab) 33. Mt. Kaboom Cliffs (Cliff) 34. Mt. Kaboom (Volcano) 35. Crunchy's Lair (Volcanic Cave) (Chase) Boss: Crunchy the Crab (Lava Cave) PART 8: Kaboom Island 2 36. Sewer Line B (Sewers) 37. Sewer Line A (Sewers) (Chase) 38. Motercross Runaway 2 (Jungle) (Ride) 39. Sewer Line C (Sewers) (Underwater) 40. N. Gin's Rocket Station (Lab) Boss: Dr. N. Gin and Crunchy the Crab (Rocket Launch) PART 9: Cortex's Space Ship 41. Cortex's Hanger (Space Station) 42. Cortex's Pet Cage (Artificial Forest) 43. Cortex's Laboratory (Lab) 44. Cortex's Airlock (Space Station) (Hover-Pack) 45. Cortex's Deck (Space Station) Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex (Cortex's Control Room) PART 10: Uka Uka Island 46. The Cliffs of Terror (Cliff) 47. The Dark Jungle (Jungle) (Dark) 48. Path To Uka Uka's Temple (Cave) 49. Uka's Temple (Ruins) (Inside) 50. Uka Uka's Dark Mojo Void (Dark Void) Boss: Uka Uka (Dark Mojo Rock) SECRET PART: Dark Mojo Void 51. Rocks of the Dark (Dark Void) 52. Cave of Time (Cave) (Dark) 53. Dark Mojo Water Cave (Cave) (Underwater) 54. Path to the Dark Mojo God's Temple (Dark Void) 55. Dark Mojo God's Temple (Dark Void) (Temple) Boss: Voojoo, Son of the Dark Mojo God (Dark Mojo Temple) * Dark means that it is hard to see! * Raining means it is raining currently! * Outside and Inside means...well, ya know! * Chase means that something is chasing ya! * Ride means you are riding a snowboard, boar, etc. Strategies Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong: Both Koala and Tiny have their own life points, about three each, but this is still an easy battle. The battle will take place on six pillars with Koala and Tiny on a larger platform too far for Crash to jump to. It will start with Koala throwing TNT barrels at you, but they are easily deflected back to Koala. Once Koala has been hit, Tiny will start jumping on the pillars, trying to stomp on Crash (aaah, just like the good ol' days, when Tiny was stupid and angry...aaaaah, good times...good times...). When he misses you a couple of times, he will get angry and stomp on the pillar he is on, which will make it fall, but it will come back. Repeat this a couple of times till you win, but a caution, the final time with Tiny when he stomps, a whole bunch of pillars will fall, leaving about three, you can tell which pillar is falling by the ones that are shaking. Ripper Roo: He has about the normal three hitpoints, you fight him at the top of his waterfall with a bunch of bombs for structures, but don't worry, they only go off when Ripper jumps on them. He will hit random bombs, where you have to find the bombs that are not set off, the bombs will then explode, hitting Ripper Roo in the process, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO HIT HIM. He will do this until you defeat him, with the bombs being more far away and less common, but it should still be easy. Komodo Moe and Joe: They both share the same four hitpoints. The battle takes place on the boat that Crash is on when getting to the next level. It starts out with Moe throwing scimitars at Crash, just dodge them. Then, Komodo Joe will start going after you with him spinning around, he will get dizzy, then you have to use a spin at him, but not a punch it will only get him back to consciousness. He will then fly at Moe and hit him. This strategy is somewhat like Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The fourth time, when Joe spins at you, Moe will keep on throwing scimitars at you until Joe gets dizzy, and the battle will be won. Dingodile: He has three hitpoints. He is fought in a furnace-like arena. He will start by throwing flames at you, just keep on running until he stops. He will then shoot fire balls at you, what you must do is stand in front of a cylinder with a grate ontop of it and a pipe on it pointing at the center of the arena, when Dingodile shoots the fire ball, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! The cylinder will shoot steam from the grate, do this with three other cylinders in the arena to make flames shoot out from underneath Dingodile, as he is ontop of a huge grate. The second time is the same, but the third time is slightly different. Dingodile will only shoot the fireball once and he will go back to shooting the flamethrower, you must time the fireball right, or it will take longer than you want. After the third time, YOU WIN THE BATTLE, with Dingodile a burnt crisp. Dr. N. Tropy: He has five hitpoints, making the battle a little bit longer. He will transport you to different places in time. The arena mechanics are always the same, you on a circular area with Tropy on a platform in the middle of it with you unable to get to him due to a sonic force field. The first place is a prehistoric marsh. He will hit the ground to make a shockwave come after you, just dodge it. He will then point his fork at an area on the circular area and have a wall of sound appear there, he will then make it chase you. After that, he will be drained of energy, making him unable to keep the force field up, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO HIT HIM! Jump to the platform and punch or spin him, but quickly get out of the way or he will use a sonic repulsion. He will then transport you to the Egyptian times, then the Middle Ages of Britain, then to Ancient Japan, then finally the future. He will repeat the process till you defeat him. Crusher FrogTurtle: See his page! Crunchy the Crab: See his page! Dr. N. Gin and Crunchy the Crab: N. Gin has five hit points, but Crunchy has none, meaning you absolutely cannot hurt him! The arena is at a rocket launch place, you are at a circular platform with the N. Gin bot in the middle, but you have a Bazooka that always points at N. Gin that shoots Wumpas, replacing your hit button...like the good old days. He will attempt to shoot you with lasers from his hands, and like the good old days, you have to hit the laser hands with the bazooka when they are open. After you destroy the hands, N. Gin will go under to let Crunchy take over from behind the platform, the bazooka will now point at him, but it does no good to shoot him. He will then try to hit you with his claw a number of times, he will then go back under as N. Gin comes back to fight. You then must shoot at the missile launchers on his shoulders. After they are destroyed, N. Gin will go back under and Crunchy will try to hit you again. Finally, you must try and hit the acid shooter on the robot's chest. After this, you have beaten N. Gin and Crunchy. Dr. Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex: Dr. Cortex has three hitpoints, along with Nina. Cortex and Nina are on a platform while you are in the circular arena with another platform in the middle of the arena. Cortex will go first, on a hoverboard and start shooting laser at you, but they can be dodged. He will then throw mines on the floor, they will soon detonate, so watch out. He will then go down a bit to gloat, BIG MISTAKE! Hit him with an air kick and he will fly back to the platform. Nina will now go down and try and punch you with her hands, just dodge them. She will then spin around, chasing you. She will then get tired and you will spin or punch her. She will then go up to the platform and let her uncle try again. This time, after the lasers, he will shoot an acid shooter that will coat the room in acid, find a safe spot until the acid dries up. Cortex will gloat again, only to be hit again. Nina's turn again, but she will instead throw massive gears at you instead, she will then try to spin at you, get tired, and get hit by you. Now, Cortex will do the lasers, then he will release a huge missile that will attempt to hit you, but it will explode after a while. He will then gloat again, only to be defeated by you. Nina will then turn her hands into machine guns and attempt to gun you down. She will finally try the spinning attack one last time and get tired, then you hit her, and you win the game...NOT! You still got Uka Uka! Uka Uka: You are on a floating rock while Uka Uka is floating just in front of the floating rock. Uka Uka is powered up in his Dark Mojo void, giving him six hitpoints. He will first shoot a laser that will attempt to follow you around the rock, just keep on running from it. He will then shoot a Dark Mojo ball at the center of the rock, splitting it into a whole bunch of parts. A random rock piece will still have a little bit of Light Mojo on it, once you stand on it, you will fire a mojo beam at Uka Uka, hurting him. He will then reform the rock, to hide the Light Mojo. His second attack is two Dark Mojo spinning discs that spin across the arena, attempting to slice you in half. He will then use the ball on the rock, splitting it again, find the Light Mojo, and hit Uka Uka. His third attack is two Dark Mojo arms that try to crush you. He will then do the ball trick, find the Light Mojo, hit him. His fourth attack is a Dark Mojo fire attack that dances across the rock. He will do the ball attack, find the mojo, and hit him. His fifth attack is a Dark Mojo fissure that he uses a couple of times to try and hit you. Ball, broken rock, Light Mojo, Light Mojo beam, hurt Uka Uka, reformed rock. His final and sixth attack is a Dark Mojo fireball that hails from the sky and attempts to hit you. He will use the ball attack the final time, but there is a trick, it will go to where you are, but won't follow you, and when the rocks are split, he will attempt to hit you with small Dark Mojo balls. After you hit him with the final Light Mojo beam, you win the game, but what about the secret boss, what does it have to do with all this? Minions Kooalas-Koalas: They are the servants of Koala Kong, but they also have to serve Tiny Tiger, but tend not to listen to him. They are the same Kooalas-Koalas from Crash of the Titans. They are found in part 1 and on level 6. Wacky Wombats: They are members of an insane asylum that work for Ripper Roo. They are able to spin like crash, but they cannot protect themselves from jump attacks. They are found in part 2 and on level 11. Iguana Ninjas: They are members of an assassin guild that is ruled by Komodo Moe and Joe. They are able to throw ninja stars at Crash. They are found in levels 12 through 15. Devil-Geckos: They work for Dingodile. They are the mixture of a Tasmanian Devil and a Gecko. They carry flamethrowers with them. They are found in level 18 through level 21. Ratnicians: They are rat-scientists that work for Dr. N. Tropy, as a gift from Dr. Neo Cortex. They are the same Ratnicians from Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant. They are found in level 22 to level 25. Froggers: They are the workers of Crusher FrogTurtle. They can hit you with their tongues. They are found in part six. Krabbs: They are crab mutants with mechanical right arms that work for Crunchy the Crab. They can extend their metal claw to hit Crash and stun him. They are found on part seventh. Doom Monkeys: They are workers of Dr. N. Gin, deciding to work for him again. They are the same Doom Monkeys from Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant. They are found on part eight. Scientists They are androids that look like scientists that are programmed to serve Cortex and Nina. They are the same Scientists from the Crash games during the PlayStation versions. They are able to breath a poisonous gas at Crash, which stuns and hurts Crash. They are found in levels 40 to 45. Mojolings: They are creatures summoned from the Dark Mojo World to serve Uka Uka. They are able to shoot a purple dark mojo lightning at Crash. They are found in part 10 and the secret part. Enemies Crab: A Crab that goes back and forth! Wombat: A wombat that goes back and forth! Dirt Worm: A worm that can only be called by TNT or Nitro. Bat: A bat that goes back and forth! Salamander: A salamander that goes back and forth! Yeti Swacker: A yeti that swats at you. Yeti Ice-Thrower: A yeti that throws ice-boulders. Category:Games Category:Crash Games